Ruler of the Space
|romaji= Ouja no Uchū |user= Seth Dubose |quirk type= |quirk range= Medium Range |debut= Hometown Heroes Alleyway Attacks: Young Seth uses his quirk for the first time in rp at the age of ten. }} |''Ouja no Uchū''}} is an Emitter-type Quirk used by Seth Dubose. Overview Ruler of the Space allows Seth dominion over an area of space created by him, allowing him to set space-related rules and laws that must be abided by in the space even by himself. The sphere that Seth is able to create varies in size and can even vary in amount. Seth is capable of creating one large sphere, or a few smaller ones, though the same rules apply to the many as if they were one. Seth can invoke rules from verbal and written commands, making his voice and hands very important factors to his quirk. These rules can vary in many ways, some defensive, some offensive and some used for utility, it's truly an all-around quirk, making Seth a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield and a useful tool on any mission or job. One of the major strengths of this quirk aside from its wide range of abilities is that there are little to know ways of avoiding the rules aside from simply exiting the space. Another strength of the quirk is that Seth doesn't need to be inside of the area to set rules and laws, though it does become harder to do so in the long run. Weaknesses Now, as for the weaknesses of this quirk, one major one is that Seth hasn't been able to hold more than 3 rules at once without the entire area crumbling, though it's been shown that he can increase this number with training as it's gone up over his life, it is a very trying task as with training many other quirks. Another weakness of the quirk is that as mentioned above, the user is in no way exempt from abiding by the rules of the space. Seth has used this weakness to his advantage in many ways regardless of its seemingly negative effects. He can use the space to implement rules to make him stronger in battle and attack opponents, though it can still be a bit of a problem in battle if not paid attention too on Seth's end. Usage * '|法則:無重量|''Housoku: Mujuuryou''}} * '|法則:放逐|''Housoku: Houchiku''}}: Seth says the voice command as with his other rules and almost instalntly everything within any sphere of space he's created get's forcefully ejected from the space, being blasted out of the sphere at high speeds. Seth has learned to use this rule to his advantage in many ways, to get momentum, to block attacks, and in many other way, in and out of battle. Alleyway Attacks: Young Seth uses this rule to defend against a villain and send him flying away. ** '|空中一足|''Kūchū Hitoashi''}} * '|法則:瞬間移動|''Housoku: Shunkanidou''}}: This technique can be used only when two sphere's of space are present at a time. It allows everyone in one sphere to be teleported into the other and vice versa. This ability can be used for an escape, maneuverability or even to redirect attacks, though it takes a bit more concentration then his other abilities. Alleyway Attacks: Young Seth displays this ability when showing off his quirk to Dylan Jackson. * '|法則:潰す|''Housoku: Tsubusu''}} ** '|流星拳|''Ryūsei Kobushi''}} Trivia References Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks